


Donc tu pars

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [71]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FIFA World Cup 2018, Hugs, M/M, Sergio is sad about Gerard’s departure, Spanish National Team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Pour l'Espagne, tout était fini, pareil pour lui avec son équipe nationale.





	Donc tu pars

Donc tu pars

  
Gerard était fatigué. Il venait d'enchaîner deux mauvaises coupes du monde, mais il relativisait en se disant que c'était la dernière qu'il jouait. L'Espagne venait de perdre contre la Russie, mais ça ne le dérangeait plus, maintenant il pouvait se consacrer entièrement et Barca et à Leo, qui n'avait pas eu plus de chance que lui en huitièmes. Il était en train de finir sa valise, prêt à partir dans sa tête, l'Espagne lui manquait, quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Gerard se retourna, il n'avait pas vraiment de doute sur l'identité de la personne, son grand ami, Sergio Ramos du Real Madrid.

  
''Donc tu pars ?'' Seri lui demanda, bien qu'il avait la réponse

''Eh oui, retour à Barcelone et toi Madrid.''

''Tu sais, je pensais que je partirais en premier de nous deux.''

''Tu la fais juste à la Zidane en 2006, ne crois pas que tu es en train de réaliser quelque chose que personne n'a jamais fait.'' Geri aimait bien le taquiner là-dessus

''Tu vas me manquer Geri.'' Ah, il ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part de Sergio

''On se verra pendant les Classico, pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ça.''

''Non... Vraiment...'' Oh, Seri pleurait

''Hey, Seri, je serai toujours là pour toi.'' Gerard le prit doucement dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux

''D'abord Andres, et maintenant toi...''

''Je serai là Sergio, toujours avec toi.''

  
Fin


End file.
